


The Life We Want and The Life We Have -

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets to live the life he wants to have with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor, Rose and Donna walked back into the TARDIS

Donna walked over to the console and started walking round it and flicking a switch, the TARDIS took off from the Parallel world

The Doctor embraced Rose as she cried

“Shh” The Doctor whispered to her

“I will be ok, I least I got to say goodbye”

“How about the planet Fell spoon?” Donna said as she walked round the console

The Doctor looked at her and then Rose turned and leaned against the strut beside the Doctor

“I hear it has mountains that sway in the breeze” Donna said and turned a gold ball

“How do you know that?” the Doctor asked

“Because it is in your head, and if it’s in your head it is in mine”

The Doctor looked at Rose then back to Donna

“You know you could fix that Chameleon circuit if you undid the cross motor and then attached ,the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary,” Donna said then took a deep breath. “It’s ok I’m fine”

Rose stood away from the strut and then looked at the Doctor. He looked at Rose. She could see it in his eyes. Pain and hurt

“Na, never mind Fell spoon how about a trip in history? Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Brown, no he is friction, fiction, Brixton, Rixton” Then she flopped onto the console

The Doctor walked over to her. “Do you know what’s happening?”

She nodded

“There has never been a human meta-crisis before and do you know why?” The Doctor spoke in a soft voice

“Because there can’t be” Donna answered him. “I want to stay”

Rose could feel the tears brimming in her eyes

“Donna, oh Donna Noble,” The Doctor said with a shaky voice

She looked at him and the tears came

“We had the best of times.”

She let the tears flow. “No, No, please, I can’t go back, please don’t make me go back” 

The Doctor looked at her. “I’m sorry, goodbye” he said and placed his hands on her temples

“No, No please” Donna said and then collapsed into his arms

The Doctor hugged his best friend. Rose walked up beside him and hugged her too.

*_*_*_*

Wilfred heard a knock on the door. “Ah that will be them now. “Donna, Donna” Wilfred said as he answered the door

The Doctor was crouched on the ground with Donna in his arms. “Help me” 

****

Rose watched as the Doctor and Wilfred carried Donna upstairs. The Doctor and Wilfred lay Donna on her bed. Then they went into the living room

****

“What happened to her Doctor?”

Rose sat next to the Doctor and held his hand. “She took my mind into hers, that is a TimeLord consciousness, she couldn’t handle it. It was killing her so. I had to wipe her mind, in particular wipe anything and everything we did, where we went, things we did, everything” 

“All those wonderful things she did.”

“Know this though, there are planets and people in the sky all safe because of Donna, and across the stars there are songs being sung of Donna Noble, and for one shining moment she was the most important woman in the world,” the Doctor said with such raw emotion

“She still is. She is my daughter” Sylvia told him.

“Maybe you should tell her that” the Doctor told her.

Then the door opened

“I was asleep on my bed, in my clothes like a flipping teenager” Donna said with her mobile in her had. “Hello you don’t know me, don’t know you but am Donna”

“John Smith”

“What’s going 36 text messages Gina saying planets in the sky, she’s gone mad.”

Then she looked at Rose. “Oh Jane Smith”

“Mr and Mrs Smith were just leaving” Sylvia told Donna

“Ok bye then” Donna said and walked away

The Doctor looked at Sylvia. “Like I said you two are leaving”

Rose got up and hugged Wilfred. She thanked them both. “You helped me find him” 

The Doctor headed for the kitchen

***

“Planets in the sky, that’s those cheap cans you get from the local offy because you fancy the little man with the moustache” she said laughing into the phone

“Erm Donna, we are off now” the Doctor said to Donna

Donna turned. “Yeah ok bye” she said and the turned her back on him

The Doctor left. He met Rose at the front door. They opened it and it was bucketing down. “Ah you will get quite a bit of this, atmospheric disruption due to being dragged across the universe”

Rose gave Wilfred another hug. “Bye” she said and then ran across to the TARDIS

“Bye then Wilfred” The Doctor shook his hand.

“I will keep an eye out for you” 

“You can’t ever tell her, if you do her mind will burn and she will die” The Doctor said firmly

“No, I won’t, but every night when the stars come out I will look up and look for you on her behalf”

The Doctor just looked

“What of you now Doctor? Will you two be ok?” Wilfred asked

“She is all I want now Wilfred, time to settle down for a while” the Doctor said looking back at the TARDIS and Rose

The two men shook hands and the Doctor walked over to the TARDIS and went inside.

Wilfred gave a salute as the TARDIS vanished

-

The Doctor walked over to the console then he input coordinates for them to go into Earth’s orbit

Rose walked over to him. “You ok Doctor?”

He turned to her then he let the tears flow

She pulled him in close and hugged him tight

****

They both stood there just hugging and the Doctor letting his emotions take over for once in his life. Then he stood back and took a hankie out of his pocket. He wiped his eyes and nose. “I must look a right one, all tears and snots”

Rose smiled. “I think you love lovely”

The Doctor gave a weak grin. They both sat on the pilots chair

“Will she be ok?”

“Yeah, she will, it’s just… She had come so far, she had changed into a beautiful person, and then I go and ruin it for her”

“Doctor, it wasn’t your fault”

The Doctor just shrugged

“She is alive, she will get on with her life, and you never know she might get there on her own”

“You always know the right thing to say, that’s why I love you so much.”

Rose just looked at him

“Do I have snot on my face still?” he said reaching up to his face

She shook her head. “Say that again”

“What? Oh right” he said twigging on. “Rose Tyler, I Love You” 

“I Love You too Doctor”

Then they locked into a passionate embrace

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and led her away from the console room

They walked down to a room Rose had never been in, although she had longed to enter. He opened the door. They stepped inside

****

Rose looked around. She was finally in the Doctor’s bedroom.

It was decorated in a pale gold, with hints of reds and oranges. He had a large 4-poster bed that had red drapes hanging. It was gold rimmed and had black sheets on it. He has a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a small dressing table. Then she noticed a photo on the dresser. She walked over and picked it up

****

The Doctor watched Rose as she dreamingly looked around. He had longed for the moment he had someone to share his life with, both friendship wise and intermit too. Then she walked over to his dresser, picked up the photo and sat in the chair. He walked over

****

“I never knew you had this!” 

“You gave it to me” 

“I know that, but I thought it would just go with the other pictures you have in that attic of yours” 

“Rose, I have a special place for the things we gave each other” He reached under the bed and pulled a box out. He opened it. “I have only ever loved one woman, and she was a TimeLord like me”

Rose nodded

“I never thought I would love again Rose, I shut myself off to it all, then I met you” he smiled. “Then I had a reason for living life to the full again. So I wanted to keep everything, and I did”

“You didn’t keep everything?”

He nodded

She laughed. “I kept all of the things you gave me too. But you would have realised that when I was trapped in the parallel world you would of sorted my room out”

He shook his head. “I couldn’t bear to go in. It tore me apart the day I lost you,”

“At least you had the sense to find someone to travel with, in Martha and Donna”

He nodded. “They were no substitute for you though” He pushed the box back under the bed. “From now on Rose, this room is your room,”

She smiled and then she jumped up and hugged him. “You bet your arse this is our room now” 

They both fell back onto the bed laughing.

Rose lay there laughing so hard her ribs ached

The Doctor was laughing just as hard

Then she sat up

“You ok?”

She nodded “I just can’t believe I am finally here, with you, after all the time I spent searching for you and jumping between the worlds”

“You must be exhausted?”

She nodded

“Ok “I shall run you a nice bubble bath, then you can get some sleep” 

She turned and looked him

He got up but as he did she grabbed his hand. She slowly got up and then she kissed him hard and deep. She ran her fingers through his hair. Then she slowly slipped his jacket off. Slowly she started to unbutton his shirt

He stopped her

She looked at him. “I want you, I have longed for this moment so shh” she said placing her finger on his lip

He smiled and then he kissed her fingers and placed them in his mouth and sucked and kissed them, she replaced her fingers with her tongue and carried on unbuttoning his shirt. She undid his tie and threw it over her shoulder, then she ran her hands through his chest hair.

He slid her purple jacket off, slid his hands up her purple t-shirt, and caressed her breasts through her bra. He kissed her deep and passionately

They both explored each other’s mouths with their tongues

Rose moved her hands down to his zip and button and undid them both. She let them slide down and she placed her hand down his boxers

He felt himself stiffen at her touch. “Lie down” he whispered

She did and he stepped out of his pants

He slid her pants off and she took her t-shirt off. He used small kisses up her legs, her thighs and then rubbed her vulvar through her panties then he continued using little kisses up her tummy. He slid his hands under her back and in on swift move undid her bra

He then threw it to the floor. He took her breasts in his hands and kissed them and then took her right nipple and kissed it as he played with the other with his thumb and index finger

Rose felt herself shudder. She moaned

He moved his hand down to her panties. He slipped his hand down them and slowly stroked her

“Take them off” she gasped

He did as she asked. He moved down, he pushed her knees up, and he kissed her velvet lips deeply. He slid his tongue in

Rose gripped the sheets in one hand and a hand full of the Doctor’s hair in the other “Oh God” she moaned

He kissed her deeper and moved his tongue around till he found her special place

She shuddered and gripped his hair and the sheets harder

He felt her shudder. He knew she was close to climaxing.

Rose could feel his tongue deep inside her .She knew she was going to climax and as she did, she screamed his name “DOCTOR!” 

He felt her warm juices flow into his mouth and he drank her deeply. He replaced his mouth with two fingers, moved up to her breasts, and took her left nipple into his mouth. He quickly found her special place again with his fingers

She moaned louder. She balled the sheets with both hands 

He placed another finger in and he made his movements harder, deeper and faster. She was writhing in ecstasy. She shuddered and she screamed his name even louder this time

He felt her juices trickle down his fingers

She sat up slightly and then she kissed him deeply “I want you”

He nodded. He knew how she felt. He stood up and took his boxers off and let his throbbing penis free

Rose shifted forward with him and took him in her hands. She felt him get harder as soon as she touched him, “I want you inside me.” She lay back and the Doctor slowly placed his erection at her vulvar entrance. He then gently entered her velvet depths.

She ran her hands down his back. He moaned as she did

They both got into a rhythm. They were like one. Then he felt himself shudder

Rose felt him shudder and then she shuddered. The came together

He shouted her name as he did. “ROSE” 

She opened her eyes

“I Love you Rose.”

“I Love you too” she replied

The Doctor rolled onto his side and Rose turned onto hers. He looked at her she had a glow around her

She looked at him and smiled

“Right, now bath and sleep”

She nodded

****

The Doctor wrapped his dressing gown round himself and walked to the bathroom. He walked over to the large sunken bath and he turned the tap on until it was the right temperature. Then he added some purple looking stuff. He walked back out to the bedroom

Rose was just moving off the bed. “Erm, all my things are down in my room” she said

He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out another blue dressing gown “You can borrow this”

She nodded

He went back into the bathroom and turned the taps off

Rose followed him and she wrapped her arms around him

He turned and kissed her on the tip of her nose

“So, you going to join me?”

He smiled “I will in a bit, got to sort something out for you first”

She smiled. She took her dressing gown off. She dipped her toe in. The water was exactly right and the bubbles were so soft. She sunk in.

****

The Doctor walked into the bedroom. He opened a small control panel on the door and pressed a few buttons. There was a little Vroomp sound. He smiled and walked back into the bathroom. He took his dressing gown off and dropped it to the floor next to Rose’s. Then he joined her in the bath

“This is the best bubble bath I have ever had” 

He smiled “Oh these are the best bubbles on this side of the galaxy” 

She ducked under the water

****

The Doctor watched. Then he felt her moving toward him. He smiled

She came back up in front of him. “Wow, I could get used to this” 

“You can have one of these whenever you want”

She kissed him and then she wrapped her arms round him. She turned to sit on his knee

He opened his legs so she was in front of him. He hugged her close and drank in her scent

****

They sat there for what seemed like hours. They washed each other, kissed, and cuddled... Then he saw Rose’s eyes getting heavy. “Right Miss Tyler, time for bed”

She gave him a wicked smile

“I mean sleep” They both got out and got dried. They put their dressing gowns back on. They left the bathroom and entered the bedroom

“Whoa. How did you do that?” Rose looked around as the room was now much bigger than before and all her stuff from her room was now in this one

“Well couldn’t have you packing all you stuff up and bringing it so the TARDIS helped” he smiled “I mean you are part of her now and for always” 

She smiled and then let out a huge yawn

“Ok sleepy time” They both took their dressing gowns off and climbed into bed. Rose snuggled into the Doctor and she was asleep in seconds

The Doctor lay there and listened to her breathing and heartbeat and he fell into a deep sleep with her

The Doctor woke up to find Rose gone. For a second he panicked. Had he dreamt all of what had happened? Then the door opened and in she walked

“Morning sleepy head”

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. “Morning”

“I have never known you not be up and about before me.”

“Well I haven’t been this comfy before have I?” 

She walked over with the 2 cups she had. “2 teas” she said and placed his on the dresser. Then she sat on the bed beside him. “So what do we do today?”

The Doctor stretched over and picked his cup up. He blew the top and took a sip. “No idea”

“Well we could erm you know” she said with a twinkle in her eye

“Rose Tyler?” he said smiling

“Just a thought you know?”

He put his cup back down and took her cup from her. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

****

They spent the rest of the day making love and sleeping. It was late in the day now. They lay there panting. “Right now food I am starving” 

She went to get up. “Ow,”

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, just saddle sore” she said and burst out laughing

He laughed. “Hang on”

She watched him go to the bathroom. Watching his bum wiggle as he walked. The Doctor turned and winked.

“How did you know I was looking?”

“Rose, I have known every time you looked”

“You could have said” she smiled

“Sorry” he shrugged. He opened the bathroom cabinet and took a small white tub out. “Do you think you could make it to me in here?”

“I can try” She got up and gingerly walked to him. “Ok, no more all dayers.”

He nodded. “Ok, you have to rub this where you are sore” 

She took it and smelt it “Will it sting?” 

He shook his head. “I will see you in the kitchen in 10 min”. He kissed her and walked away.

****

He grabbed his dressing gown, slipped his slippers on, and headed for the kitchen. He entered the kitchen whistling. He pressed some buttons on the wall. He sat down and waited for Rose

****

She gently applied the cream. It was cool and didn’t hurt her one bit. She washed her hands and headed for the bedroom. She picked up the Doctor’s dressing gown he had loaned her and put it on. She put her pink fluffy slippers on and headed out the door. She stepped out and the smell of chips hit her

****

Rose came in the kitchen

“Now that is a good look” he said with a grin

“Hey don’t knock it” she said

There were two plates of chips on the table. They sat and ate

“Right, let’s get ready and go on and adventure?” 

Rose nodded

They were now fully dressed. The Doctor in his usual brown pinstriped suit, light blue shirt, his Mr Swirly tie, and his white converse.

Rose had opted for a pair of black pants, her two toned purple top (the one she wore in new earth) and let her hair hang.

“So any idea where we are going?”

“Well, how about going to see old friends” 

“We just did that”

“I just want to make sure everyone is ok, and I have to tell them about Donna”

At the mention of her she could see the pain on his face. “Ok let’s go and see them,” 

“Ok, let’s go visit them” the Doctor said with a smile.

****

Martha was lying on the couch in Jack’s office. Her ankles were swollen

“I told you to go maternity leave ages ago” Jack told her

“Look all you have me do is files and stuff, so I can do that and use my maternity leave when I actually have the baby” Martha snapped

Jack looked at her

“Sorry, it’s just tiring sometimes”

Jack sat down beside her and gave her a big hug. “You only have a couple of weeks left”

“I know, to think I’m going to be a mum” 

****

Mickey and Gwen were down in the cells checking on the Weevils.

“So, you looking forward to being a hands on dad?”

“You betcha. Can’t wait, she was up half the night scrubbing things down” 

“Ooo won’t be long now then if she is nesting” 

“What? Birds nest.”

“It’s a term for when you’re pregnant you know getting the house ready for the new arrival” Gwen laughed

“Oh right” 

****

The TARDIS materialised down a small alley behind the millennium building

Rose and The Doctor stepped out

“So how long has it been for them?”

“Erm about a 12 months, 18 maybe” The Doctor answered.

“Why wait that long?” 

“Give them time to get back to normal” 

“I think they will be shocked.”

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked looking puzzled

“Well I think they will be expecting you to walk in with Donna, not me” 

“True, and I wish she was able to be here but I have you so, let’s go”

****

Ianto had brought Martha a cup of camomile tea when the door to the hub opened. Jack jumped up and drew his weapon. “Ok why the hell didn’t the alarms go off?” he shouted

“Ah right. That would be because I turned them off” The Doctor said walking into the hub

“Doctor,” Jack shouted. He ran down and hugged him

Martha waddled to the door. “Doctor”

He looked up. “Blimey you lot have been busy, you look ready to drop”

Jack laughed. “Well it has been just over a year since you know. Any way where is Donna?”

“About that I need to have a chat to you all about Donna”

“Let’s go to the meeting room,” 

“Follow me”

Then a voice came from down the small corridor behind the hub door. “Have you seen all the little knick knacks they have, it’s like a proper little shop” Rose said as she appeared by the door

“Rose,” Jack shouted. He ran and hugged her. “Aw a thought you would have had to go back to the parallel world” 

“Oh long story but let the Doctor tell it”

Rose, Jack, The Doctor, Martha and Ianto made their way to the meeting room

“So Martha?” The Doctor started

“I know, I’m huge” 

The Doctor placed his hand on her tummy. “Ooo not long now.”

“How can you tell by touching?”

“Just can. You be careful just sit”

“Oh you’re as bad as Jack and Mickey” 

“Oh so you two got together?”

“Yeah, we both work here” 

Jack got onto the comms system. “Mickey, Gwen can you get to the meeting room?” 

“Sure boss on our way” Mickey answered

The Doctor walked over to Jack

****

Mickey and Gwen walked into the meeting room. “Rose, Doctor” Mickey shouted and hugged them both. “Never thought I’d see you again”

“Well had to come and see you didn’t I?”

“I couldn’t stay on that world without him could I?” 

Mickey nodded

“So Doctor, where is Donna?” Jack asked

“Well, Jack, Donna has gone home, she had to… erm I had to... she is safe” the Doctor struggled to find the words.

Rose could see the tears welling up in his eyes. She took his hand in hers. “There shouldn’t be and could never be a TimeLord and human Meta-Crisis, it was killing her, he had to wipe her mind of him and anything she did with him, place they went, people they met”

“Doctor I am so sorry” Martha said

Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Mickey nodded

“So erm what happened to the other you?” Mickey asked

“Oh he is defending the parallel Earth” 

“So Rose stayed with you?” Jack said grinning

“Yes she did” The Doctor said wiping his eyes and smiling at Rose

“Awww would you look at them, there like a pair of loved up teenagers” Gwen said jokingly

“Oi,” 

“Come off it Doc, you can see how much you two love each other” 

They both smiled and nodded

“So what you two been up to since we last met?” Jack asked

“Erm actually, it has only been couple of days for us since the crucible” 

“Blimey”

****

“So how about a meal for us all tonight to catch up?” The Doctor announced

They all looked

“That would be a first, you actually turning up for a normal visit” Jack spoke first.

“I need the company of my family, well what’s left of it” he said

Rose moved closer to him. He put his arm around her. She whispered. “It will get better; she is safe and alive think if that”

He looked at her and nodded. “So dinner, for 5 well 7 if you include me and Rose”

They nodded

“Ok, I have parked around back of Millennium building be there say 8 o’clock.” The Doctor took Rose by the hand. “Right 8 o’clock sharp ok”. Then the Doctor and Rose left the hub. The Doctor reached the little shop door and stopped dead

“You alright?”

“I’m always all right Rose.” But inside he wasn’t thinking that. He knew that ever since the time war, every time he had gotten so happy and felt he could finally move on something came a knocked him sideways, did he actually dare to think he could be happy”

“Doctor?”

“I’m fine” he said forcing a grin. “Come on we have to go and sort the food for tonight” 

Then they both walked out of the little shop. The Doctor could feel the little doubt in the back of his mind but he pushed them away. He looked at Rose walking in front. After everything he had sacrificed, he deserved a little happiness

Didn’t he???


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was sitting at the meeting table, finishing off a bit paper work. Mickey and Martha had gone home to freshen up. Gwen had nipped home too. Ianto was busy checking on the Weevils

****

Rose had told the Doctor she would handle the food. He looked at her. “It’s not like I actually have to cook it, the TARDIS does that” 

“True” he smiled. “Right I have a little erm…, errand I have to take care of”

She just looked at him

“Don’t worry nothing major, just need to find something”

“Ok” she said and then she turned back to the list of foods that the TARDIS had on offer

“You should type in human foods” he said

She nodded. “Now you go and find what it is you lost” she said waving him out of the kitchen.

****

The Doctor headed down the corridor, past their room and walked up a flight of stairs. He reached a room and paused. He hadn’t been in here for a long time. He pressed a small button on the side and the door slid open. He stepped in and the lights came on. There were a lot of boxes lying around. He walked over to a small desk in the corner. He pulled a small chair out and sat on it

****

Martha was in the bedroom flinging clothes all across the bed

Mickey stood there smiling. He had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel round his waist. He walked over and hugged Martha from behind. “What’s up?” he said as he hugged her.

“I am the size of an elephant and have nothing to wear” 

“Martha you look lovely in everything. You are not an elephant” He gave her a kiss

She picked up a pair of black pants and a large long grey sleeveless top

“There you go.” He walked over and picked up his jeans, blue t-shirt and boxers

****

The Doctor opened a drawer in the table and pulled out a box. He thought back to the day he had gotten that box

***

He had been travelling in the TARDIS for a while now; he was onto his 7th regeneration. He had gone back to Gallifrey. He had gotten a message that his gran was ill. So he had gone to his old home. It had been a long time since he had been there. He knew he wouldn’t be fully welcomed. He had left with his granddaughter and his Ex Wife, whom he loved but she didn’t love him

Carrie-Anne, she had been the love of his life but she had cheated on him after the children were born. She hadn’t always wanted to have children, he resented the fact that he relished in bringing them up. She had wanted to teach at the academy but it wasn’t seen as the thing for a new mother to be doing. So over the years she had fallen out of love with him.

He still loved her dearly. But when she had the affair, it had almost killed him. He told her he would stay and bring the kids up until it was time for them to look after themselves. She had agreed. He stayed until his eldest got married and then he took a job at the citadel. She took up a teaching post and they eventually ended their bonding.

He watched his son give him a granddaughter, Susan, and then a few years later he had spoken to his son and told him he had decided that before he regenerated he wanted to go and visit other worlds. His son had smiled and he gave his blessing to Susan going with him. He stole the TARDIS that day. But he called in on his Gran and his Mum

He told them what he was planning. His Gran took him aside and took out a small box. “I can give this too you know?”

“Give me what Gran?”

“This is a family heirloom that I got off my mother, and since you are my only grandchild it is time for you to have it, I knew you and Carrie-Anne wouldn’t last but there is a women out there for you” his Gran said

He nodded

“So you can give her this.” She opened the box and there in a smaller box was a shining ring. It was white gold with a small diamond that shone all the colours of the Rainbow

“Gran I can’t take this” 

“Now Thete, I want you to take it, find a lovely young girl and let her have it”

He took it and hugged her tight.

***

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down at the box

The Doctor opened the box and took the ring out. He now knew whom he would give the ring to.

Rose

****

Rose had programmed the TARDIS food replicator and now she was heading to their room to change.

****

The Doctor placed the box back in to the draw and pocketed the ring. He locked the door behind him and he went to find Rose.

****

Rose took her shoes off and sat on the edge of the bed. She was so happy, she had the Doctor in her life, she missed her mum but she knew she was happy with dad and Tony and she had the half-human Doctor there too. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe. She chose a pair ¾ white pants and a long pink spaghetti strapped vest top she laid them on the bed. She was just about to take her purple top off when the Doctor came in

***

He walked down to their bedroom and opened the door

Rose was standing there with some buttons undone on her top

He smiled at her. “How long do we have till everyone gets here?” he said with a wink

“Well its erm” Rose said as turned to look at the small clock on the dresser

****

The Doctor took his chance as soon as Rose turned. He took the ring out if his pocket and got down on one knee

****

“Just past half 5” she said turning back. She looked and saw he was down on one knee  
“What you doing down there?”

“What do you think? Come here” 

Rose walked over to him

He took her left hand in his. “Rose Tyler, I should have asked you this ages ago, but I love you with both of my hearts and my soul so would you do me the honour of being my wife” he said with a big grin

Rose looked at him and dropped to her knees. She looked into his eye. “YES!” she shouted

The Doctor smiled and placed the ring on her finger

“It is beautiful Doctor” Rose said admiring it. The colours kept changing

“It is a family heirloom and it was passed down to me, and I am now passing it on to” 

“Doctor, I can’t take something that precious.”

“You are more precious to me than the ring and I think my Gran would be thrilled that you are wearing it” 

They both stood up 

“Then I will never take it off, I love it and I love you” she kissed him deeply “So did you have this planned?” 

“Weell, I thought it might be nice to catch up with every one, and I wanted to ask you, so now it is and engagement party”

“OOOO, Party,” she said with a smile. “So we have to get some decorations up?” 

He nodded

“It will be a surprise for them all. One thing though?”

“What’s that?” the Doctor asked

“I think you should ring Martha and tell her, I mean she is close to giving birth I don’t want to jump start her”

“Never thought of that ok, and I love what you have chosen to wear” he said and tapped her on the backside

She laughed

-

Martha was just putting the finishing touches to her make up when her mobile rang. She picked it up and saw TARDIS calling. She answered

“Hello?”

“Hello Martha it’s the Doctor. Erm, are you on your own”

“Yeah, Mickey is in the living room. Why? Is there a problem?” 

“No, nothing like that. Erm are you sitting down?”

“Yes, now what is wrong?”

“I just asked Rose to marry me” he blurted out

“Yay, about time” she squealed down the phone

“Shh, we are keeping it as a surprise”

“Oh ok”

“We thought you should know, you know with you being almost ready to give birth” 

“Thank you, so I take it we are now going to an engagement party?” 

“Yup” he said popping the p at the end

“Ok, see you in an hour, oh and Doctor?”

“Yes Martha?” 

“Congratulations to you both” 

“Thanks” he said and hung up.

****

Martha smiled. Everyone was so happy at the very point in time. The Doctor has Rose. She had Mickey. Gwen has Rhys. Jack has Ianto. Everything was right in the world

*****

The Doctor placed the handset back on to the console

“She ok?” 

“Yeah, fine” 

“Ok, so we have one hour left let’s get the decorations up” Rose smiled

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and gave her a huge hug

“What’s that for?” 

“Can’t I just hug my Fiancée for the sake of a hug?”

“Ooo say that again”

“What?” he asked

“The F word”

“Fiancée?”

“Ooo I like the sound of that” she smiled and kissed him. “Ok decorations up and then food out”

Jack was standing in front of the Millennium building, with Ianto and Gwen. He looked at his watch, 19:55pm. “Where are those two?” Then a black cab pulled up and out stepped Mickey and Martha. “Finally”

“Hey, I am not exactly quick on my feet” Martha scowled at him

“Sorry Jack, hormones”

They all turned and into the little alley at the rear.

****

Rose stood in the console room in her white ¾ pants and pink top

The Doctor had his black tuxedo pants on, white shirt, and his black converse. He was shifting from side to side

“Doctor” 

He turned. “Sorry, I don’t know why I am so nervous I mean I have faced Daleks and Cybermen and here I am nervous about telling my friends that I am engaged”

She smiled. She picked his black tie up from the pilot’s seat and walked over. She hung it round his neck, placed it in the collar, and let it hang untied. “It’s ok I love seeing you like this” she said smoothing down his collar

“You like seeing me squirming?”

“It makes you more erm …human.” 

“Oh, you are so going to pay for saying that” he said with a twinkle in his eye

“Ooo, promises, promises” she winked at him

“Right, deep breath and…..” Then he kissed her

****

Jack stood at the door of the TARDIS. He was just about to knock when it opened. He walked in first and saw the Doctor and Rose over by the console. Mickey, Martha, Gwen and Ianto followed him. They were half way up the ramp. “You finally get that to work?”

“Got what to work?” The Doctor said looking puzzled

“You know the door opening button thing”

“No need” The Doctor said and he snapped his fingers and the doors closed

“WOW, when did you figure out you could do that?” Jack look dazzled

“Oh and old friend, new friend. Ooo she is complicated, told me” 

****

“You two are pretty well tarted up for a catch up meal” Martha said with a wink

“Yes, weell erm…” The Doctor said looking uncomfortable

“Follow me to the living room for drinks” Rose gestured to their guests.

They followed her. They reached the door

“Doctor”

“Ok when they get in”

They went in

“Wow, what’s with the balloons and stuff?” Mickey asked taking in the decor

Martha sat on the couch. The Doctor gave them all a glass of champagne, except Martha, he gave her a glass of orange. “Right everyone got a drink?” the Doctor said as he undid the top button of his shirt

“You ok Boss man?”

“Yeah you look a bit pale?” Gwen piped in 

Martha sniggered

“Ok,” he finally spoke. “I know I said this was a chance to catch up, well it still is but it also a celebration”

“Oh Doctor you didn’t have to, I know we got married quick and all and we would have sent an invite”

“The Doctor and I are engaged” Rose blurted out

They all looked stunned

“About time” Jack blurted out

Then it was hugs all round

They had sat and chatted for the last 3 hours about what everyone had been doing. Martha was the first to show the signs of tiredness

“I think that is the cue for us to leave” Mickey said as he looked at his wife.

“Oh, I’m ok” Martha lied

“It’s ok, I am not going anywhere for a while”

“Really?” Jack, Rose and Martha said in unison

“Yes. I need to be around my family at the moment” he said with a tinge if sadness

Rose knew he was thinking of Donna. She got up and walked over to him.

He looked up. He gave the ‘its ok look’

“Right. Time to go” Jack said as he stood.

The Doctor walked them all to the door of the TARDIS. “I will see you all tomorrow. Oh and I shall park in the usual place, not as far for erm...erm people to walk”

Martha giggled. They said their goodbyes and left. The Doctor closed the door.

***

Rose was busy putting the plates and glasses into the TARDIS dishwasher, humming away to herself.

***

The Doctor walked over to the console, he put the coordinates in for to move the TARDIS to the Plaza

****

Rose had finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher now. She stretched out, she yawned. She took her shoes off and walked barefoot to the console room

***

The Doctor was underneath the console

“Doctor” Rose said

He sat up. WHACK! “Ow”

“Ooo you ok?” Rose asked

He got out a bit slower this time. He was rubbing his forehead. “It’s ok”

“You love tinkering with her don’t you” Rose said with a smile

He nodded. “But I know another girl I would rather tinker with” The Doctor said with his big trademark grin

“You have to catch me first” Then she turned and ran.

The Doctor jumped over the handrail behind the pilots chair and was off like a shot behind her.

Rose dropped her shoes as she turned and ran. She was almost at the bedroom door, when she felt a pair of arms round her

“Gotcha” the Doctor said

Rose turned, panting and out of breath. “That’s not fair you run faster than me” she said in between gasps

“2 hearts, pump oxygen round my body quicker” Then he moved in and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms round him

The Doctor opened the door in one swift move.

****

They both fell in the door. Rose was frantically undoing his buttons

The Doctor had his hands up her top and was caressing her breasts. Twiddling her nipples between his thumb and index finger. He was still kissing her deeply

Rose was now doing the same to his nipples as he was to hers.

The Doctor removed his hands and slowly moved her top up and she arched her back so it came off. The Doctor slipped his shirt off, he then slid his hands under Rose and took her bra off in one fluid movement. Then he grabbed her loose breasts with both hands and then he buried his face in them kissing and sucking them

Rose ran her hands through his mop of brown hair and pulled it slightly

The Doctor moaned when she did this, he moved his hand down to her pants and placed his hand inside panties and strokes her moist lips.

Rose moaned.

The Doctor could feel himself stiffening in his pants.

“Take them off” Rose whispered. Rose lifted her hips and the Doctor slid her pants and panties off. Then he pushed her legs apart and he manoeuvred himself and kissed her moist lips deeply.

Rose licked her lips and moaned.

The Doctor placed one hand back up on her breast and gently teased her nipple until it was erect then he did the same with the other

Rose put her hand down on to the Doctors head and grabbed his hair a bit tighter this time.

The Doctor felt her grasp on his hair He slid his tongue between her flaps and placed it as deep as he could. He found her spot straight away.

Rose could fell the warmth and wetness of his tongue deep inside her. She shuddered and knew she was ready to climax.

The Doctor felt her shudder. Then he tasted the warmth of her juices flow into his mouth.

Rose arched as she came.

The Doctor withdrew from Rose and wiped his mouth.

Rose lay there panting with ecstasy

The Doctor used little kisses to work his way back up to her face. He was now looking in her eyes. Then in a fluid movement. The Doctor found he was flat on his back and Rose was hovering over him. “Your turn”

He smiled and nodded

Rose moved her hands down and undid his pants. The Doctor lifted his hips and Rose took them and his boxers off. Then she moved herself down to his throbbing manhood  
She took his shaft in her hand and then she placed his manhood in her mouth and took him as deep as she could

The Doctor moaned as she did this

Rose used her other hand to stroke his testicles as she moved up and down with her mouth tight around his manhood

The Doctor put his hands on Rose’s head and played with her hair.

She was now moving fast, nibbling his manhood

The Doctor shuddered as she stroked him and nibbled him

Rose felt the saltiness of his pre-cum. She withdrew his manhood from her mouth. Then she hovered over him and then she lowered herself onto his throbbing manhood  
Then she slowly moved back and forward.

The Doctor took her breasts in his hands. Then he slowly sat up slightly and took her breasts into his mouth. Then he wrapped his arms round her as they both got into a rhythm

They were both moaning in sheer ecstasy. Then they both shuddered and climaxed together.

The Doctor held her tight as he emptied himself deep inside her

Rose tightened her muscles and she felt their juices mixing together

Then the Doctor flopped back on the floor

Rose lay on top of him. “Phew, that was”

“Yeah it was. Ok, shower, and then sleep”

Rose nodded

-

Mickey was in the kitchen making some breakfast for Martha and himself

Martha was sitting on the edge of the bed when she felt a sharp pain in her tummy. She grabbed her tummy. The pain slowly eased off. “Ok,” She grabbed the small book off her bedside table. She flicked to a chapter, she read through. “Ah Braxton Hicks. You naughty thing frightening Mummy like that” she said patting her tummy. She got up and threw the book onto the bed. Then the pain hit her hard. She collapsed to the floor

****

Mickey heard a loud thump. He ran to the bedroom. He saw Martha in a heap on the floor. Then he noticed the patch of blood on the edge of the bed. He grabbed him mobile and rang 999

****

Jack was up and looked at his watch. 9.00am. He knew Gwen and Ianto would be in any second. So he had made fresh coffee. Then the door to the hub and in they walked

Gwen had a bag in each hand as did Ianto

Jack stood there with 2 mugs of steaming coffee in his hands

Gwen and Ianto placed the bags on the floor

“Ok what is going on?” Gwen said as she took the 2 cups from Jack and passed one to Ianto

“What do you mean?”

“You never make coffee” 

Gwen took a sip and scrunched her face. “I can see why” 

“Hey,” Jack cried out.

Then Ianto took a sip. “Nope she is right” 

“Ok, I just thought you we could have a quick cuppa and then go and see the Doctor and Rose”

“You don’t think he will be there do you?” Gwen asked she took Ianto’s and her cup and placed them on the small desk.

“What is with the bags?” Jack said changing the subject

“Oh, coffee, teabags, sugar, milk, Engagement cards, box of chocolates, banana muffins” Ianto rattled off the list of contents

“Engagement cards?” 

“Yes, well they sprung it on us last night, so we got them today, chocolates for Rose and the banana muffins for the Doctor; you said he liked the ones the little bakery did” 

Jack smiled “Ok let’s go and see if they are there”

“Hang on, let’s write the cards out first” Gwen took the bag from Ianto.

Ianto and Jack nodded

****

The Doctor opened his eyes and then he felt a warm arm and a leg across his torso. He looked and saw a mop of blond hair. He smiled. “Rose” he said so softly

“Mmmm”

“You awake?” 

“No” she answered

“Yes you are, come on lazy bones” he said

Rose moved her arm and leg and looked up at him

“You are so not a morning person are you?” he said moving her hair from her face

“Not really,” Then she stretched out

The Doctor threw the sheets off himself. His hair was messier than usual

“Oh you so have bed hair”

“Oi,” 

Rose smiled at him

He loved her smile. He got up and walked into the bathroom

Rose eased herself up. She followed him in

They came back out a few minutes later. The Doctor had tried his best to tame his hair

Rose had brushed hers and tied it up in a pony tail

The Doctor walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor, and laughed. Rose grinned. They scooped them up and placed them in a basket

“Laundry later” 

“I know, I am running low on clothes” Rose pointed out.

“You can borrow some of mine or take a look in the closet.” He took his brown suit from the wardrobe

“How many of them do you have?” 

“Oh, a few”

Rose picked a pair of black pants from her wardrobe

The Doctor threw a light blue shirt across to her. “Here throw this on for now”

Rose picked it up. “Ooo a Doctor shirt” she said with a smile

“Well what’s mine is yours now” he said with a wink. They finished getting ready

*****

Mickey was sitting in a small room. The door opened and in came Francine and Clive

“What is going on? Have they said anything?” Francine said

“She is in theatre now, they are delivering the baby and trying to stop the bleeding” Mickey said with tears streaming down his face.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto were now at the door to the TARDIS. Jack was just taking his key out when the door opened

“Jack, Gwen, Ianto hi, come on in.” Rose said then she turned and walked to the console and stood beside the Doctor

Jack looked at the 2 of them standing there

“Wow, that so suits you” Gwen told Rose.

“What does?” Jack asked. Then he did a double look. “Ahh-ha”

“Right, these are for you Rose” Gwen handed her the chocolates

“Wow, my fave. How did you know?”

“Doctor, these are for you” 

“Whoa” he said and broke into a huge grin. Then he hugged Gwen. “I haven’t had breakfast yet and I am famished. Come on lets go grab a coffee”

“You want to comb your hair first” Jack pointed to his hair

“Oi, I already have,”

Then Martha’s old mobile rang

****

“Hello?”

“Doctor”

“Tish, is that you?”

Then he heard the sobs

“What is it? Martha, Mickey? Oh god not the baby.” 

Rose, Gwen, Jack and Ianto looked at him

“Doctor, please get to Cardiff General” 

“Ok, I am on my way” he said and flipped the phone shut

“Doctor what is it?” Jack asked

“She didn’t say but it is Martha I know that. Hang on to something”

Then the TARDIS rumbled

****

Mickey was standing looking through a window. The Surgeon had come and gotten him. The nurse walked over to a small bundle wrapped in a pale green blanket

“Mickey, this is your daughter” the Surgeon said

“Is she ok?”

“She is fine; she is in here to be monitored just in case” 

“What about Martha?”

“Ah, I am afraid that she is in ICU she is critical” 

“What happened?” 

“The placenta came away from her and ripped a tear in her and she lost a lot of blood, but when we did a CAT scan and MRI scan we found a mass on her lung and one on her brain.”

“What does that mean?” 

“We are waiting for results back. We took a tissue sample from the lungs, but we will have to wait and see what it is

Mickey walked back to the little room where Francine and Clive were. There was a doctor just coming out. Then he heard Francine sobbing. He turned and walked away. He needed to clear his head


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS materialised in the small garden at the rear of the hospital

The Doctor grabbed his long tan coat and headed for the door. Rose, Jack, Gwen and Ianto quickly followed him. They all came out the doors

****

Mickey made his way to the little garden at the back of the hospital. His emotions were all over. He had a daughter but his wife was lying maybe dying. Then he heard the sound of the TARDIS engine

***

Rose spotted Mickey coming out of the doors. “Oh god no”

The Doctor turned and looked at him. “Something bad has happened” 

Rose ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and then he let the tears come

****

The Doctor sat Mickey down on a small bench. Rose joined them. The others hovered in the background

“Mickey what happened?” 

“I found her lying on the bedroom floor Doctor, there was erm…, blood on the bed.” he said struggling to get the words out

Rose put her arm around him

“I know it’s hard Mickey but please go on” The Doctor spoke softly

“They rushed her straight into theatre when we got here, she was losing a lot of blood from” he pointed to his groin

The Doctor nodded, he was fighting back his own emotion

“Then they told me they had to deliver the baby and then operate on Martha to stop the bleed, then the surgeon told me that the baby was fine, but they had found a mass on Martha’s lung and he brain” Mickey said and then he buried his head in his hands.

“Ok” 

Rose looked at him

“I need to see her, see if I can help”

“She is in ICU her Mum and Dad are here too, did they ring you?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Tish. Right let’s get to ICU” 

****

The Doctor, Rose, Mickey and Jack strode into the hospital

Gwen and Ianto headed back to the hub

“Excuse me, there is only immediate family allowed in there” a nurse said

The Doctor flashed his Physic paper

“Oh right, Smith-Jones is in the bed at the bottom sir” 

“What does it say this time?”

The Doctor ignored her and carried on to where Martha lay.

****

Martha looked like she was sleeping. Well apart from all the tubes and wires

Mickey gasped. “Oh, god” 

“Shh” Rose comforted him. “The Doctor is here he will help”

The Doctor took out his glasses and picked her chart up. Then he took out his sonic and walked over to Martha. He pressed the button and moved the Sonic up and down and the pitch changed 

“What the hell are you doing to my patient?” came a voice

They spun to see a Doctor standing there

“Erm, I am Martha’s personal erm private physician. Dr John Smith”

“Dr Jonathan Marks. So do you have her test results?” 

The Doctor shook his head

“Well I see that her situation hasn’t changed, we can’t do anything until we get the test results” Then he left

“Ok Doctor, do you have any idea what is going on?”

The Doctor placed his sonic back in his pocket and then took his glasses off “Erm…” 

“Doctor the truth?”

“She has an entity inside her”

“A What?” Mickey a little louder than he had meant to

“Look, I don’t know how or what, but it is taking her over”

“How? She hasn’t left the planet in months” 

“Look all I know is that it is now in both lungs, almost all her brain, it is slowly taking her over. But I promise you I will stop this.”

Mickey broke down

“Mickey I need to see the baby,” 

“You don’t think…” Mickey couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Let’s check eh?”

****

They made their way to maternity

“Erm Baby Smith-Jones” 

The nurse took them to the nursery. The nurse picked the small bundle up

“Aww she is beautiful” Rose cooed

The Doctor took out his sonic and then placed his glasses on

“What is that?” the nurse asked.

“Oh it’s a new thing that NHS is trying out.” He moved the sonic up and down the baby. Then he pocketed it and took his glasses off. Then he turned and smiled. “She is fine Mickey, no trace of what is taking over Martha” 

Mickey let a long sigh out

“What do we do?” 

“We need to get Martha into isolation and then get her to the hub” The Doctor said to Rose. “Jack I need to see all the files on where Martha has been in last few months” 

Jack nodded. “I will go to the hub and get them and sort an isolation room out for her there” 

“Ok we have a sort of plan. Let’s save Martha”

The Doctor was sitting in the chair beside Martha’s bed

Mickey was a sleep in the other chair

Rose had gone to get some tea

The Doctor got up and walked over to Martha. “I will find and stop whatever is happening to you” He stroked her hair. “You have a beautiful little girl waiting for you, please fight it” he said and then he kissed her forehead

****

Jack had gotten to the hub and pulled all the files from the last 4 months. Then he had told Gwen to set up a bed in the isolation room next to the cells

****

Rose came back with the tea

Mickey was snoring lightly

The Doctor was again checking Martha with his sonic

“Any change?”

He put his sonic in his pocket. He shook his head. “It is covering nearly all her organs now” 

“She is a fighter Doctor, she will fight it”

“What if she can’t?” 

Rose placed the tea on the small bedside cabinet. She pulled him in for a hug. “Doctor, she travelled the Earth for a year for you, she has learnt a lot, all of us have, she has a baby waiting for her, and you will find a way” Rose reassured him

He hugged her back, “Rose, you always know what to say”

But in that second all the monitors flat lined

****

Mickey shot out of the chair

The Doctor and Rose turned and looked

Martha was now sat up in the bed

“Martha” Mickey shouted

Then the door burst open and in ran a crash team

“Don’t go near her” the Doctor yelled

“Why?” Mickey asked

“Look at her” He replied

Mickey looked at Martha. She didn’t look like Martha. She had pure black eyes, no whites. There were black veins all over her. “Oh God what is it?” 

Martha got up and ripped the IV from her arms

The Doctor pushed the crash team out and then sonicked the lock on the door. “Rose get over there with Mickey. Look, I can help; you need to talk to me” 

“WE NEED NO-ONE” came the response

“Ok, then tell me who you are”

“WE ARE NO-ONE” 

“You have to have name, a planet of origin”

“WE ARE NO-ONE” 

“Look, leave this body, I will find you a new one, just leave this body, she has a husband and a baby”

“D-D-Doctor, help me” Martha’s voice suddenly said. Then she collapsed to the floor

“Right Hub now!” The Doctor yelled

The Doctor had Martha sedated. They had Martha strapped to a trolley and she was placed in the TARDIS. “Quickest route there” The Doctor said softly

“Doctor, I am staying here I have to explain everything to Clive and Francine and I want to check on our daughter” Mickey said to his friend

“Good man” the Doctor said shaking Mickey’s hand.

****

Jack, Gwen and Ianto were waiting in the hub for the arrival of the TARDIS. Then they felt the wind and heard the old engine. The TARDIS de-materialised in the centre  
A few moments later both doors opened and out came the Doctor and Rose pushing Martha

“Do you have the room secure?” the Doctor asked 

Jack nodded

Jack, Ianto and the Doctor took Martha down to the isolation room

Rose sank on to the couch

Gwen joined her. “What the hell happened?”

“The thing took her over”

“But Martha fought back?”

Rose nodded

***

They had gotten Martha moved on to the bed. The Doctor was checking her over when all hell broke loose

****

The Doctor dropped his sonic screwdriver as the thing that was controlling Martha grabbed him by the throat

“THIS BODY IS FRAIL HAS DAMAGE, BUT YOUR BODY IS SOMETHING ELSE” 

“Erm, yes well, you could leave her and I could find you a new host”

Martha shook her head. “WE HAVE LOCATED A NEW HOST”

“Jack” The Doctor said. Jack stuck a hypo in Martha and the Doctor grabbed her as she fell

 

***  
Rose and Gwen heard the alarm go off and were up and running

****

The Doctor lay Martha back on the bed. “Jack we need to restrain her”

Jack nodded

Then it felt like something was crawling on his hand. He looked down. Nothing there. He scratched at his hand and then helped Jack restrain Martha.

***

Rose and Gwen almost knocked Ianto over as they both came running at full speed round the corner

“What the hell is going on?” Gwen yelled

“It’s ok it is under control now” Ianto told her.

Rose looked and saw the Doctor and Jack placing restraints on Martha

****

The Doctor and Jack had just placed the last restraint on Martha when she opened her eyes. “D-doctor” she whispered

“Doctor be careful” Jack placed his hand out.

“Jack that is Martha not the thing”

“D-D-Doctor I am sorry”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for”

Martha closed her eyes and sleep took her

****

The Doctor and Jack left the room and locked the door

“Ianto you take first watch” Jack and the Doctor walked up and passed Rose and Gwen

“Will she be ok?” Rose asked

“I hope so, but I need to see the files” The Doctor then started walking

****

The team spent the next couple of hours looking through files. The door to the hub opened and in walked Mickey

“I will handle this” They watched as Jack walked down and told Mickey what had happened. Jack hugged him. Then they both walked up to Jack’s office

****

They walked in

“Ah-ha” the Doctor shouted. “2 weeks ago, Martha found a strange black goo at a factory” 

“Yeah I remember that, she took a sample, we have it in storage” Gwen told him

“Jack, Jack” came Ianto’s voice over the comms system

“Ianto what is it?”

“Martha is awake” he replied

Jack looked at the Doctor and then Mickey. “We are on our way. Gwen, you and Rose find the sample” 

Gwen nodded

***

The Doctor, Jack and Mickey were stood in the small isolation room

“Mickey”

“Doctor, she looks like Martha

The Doctor took his sonic out and moved it across her. “Strange,”

“What is?” asked Jack

“Her readings are all normal, no sign of the thing”

“Are you sure?” Mickey said with hope

He nodded and then he sonicked the restraints

Mickey took Martha in for a hug

“What happened?” Martha asked

***

Mickey explained everything to her

“So we have a little girl” Martha said with tears brimming in her eyes

“Yes, I can take you to her” Mickey said and looked at the Doctor

He nodded

Martha and Mickey left

“Doctor where did that thing go?”

“Well it did say it had found a new host” The Doctor said rubbing his neck

“It did, but there was only you and me in with her”

“Exactly” 

“You mean one of us?” 

“Maybe” the Doctor answered

Gwen found the sample. “Strange” 

“What is?”

“It should be frozen stiff but it is moving”

Then Mickey and Martha came out

“You’re ok?” Gwen said and ran over and hugged her

“Yeah, bit sore” Martha told her

“Well you have just had a baby” Rose smiled

****

“Doctor you need to check us over”

The Doctor did “We are clean”

“So where did it go?” 

“Maybe I could use the TARDIS?” He let Jack go out in front of him. Then he grabbed him. “Jack help” The Doctor fell to his knees

“Doctor” Jack screamed

The Doctor was retching and then threw up on the floor “Jack, it’s in me”

“Oh god no. What do I do?”

The Doctor shook his head. Then the Doctor screamed in agony

“Doctor please tell me what to do?” Jack begged

“K….ki” The Doctor said and then he collapsed

****

“Ianto get down here now I need a hand” Jack screamed into the comms

Rose turned and she felt a terrible dread in the pit of her stomach. “NOO!” she screamed and bolted past Ianto and Gwen

****

Jack was heaving the Doctor up onto the bed when Rose burst in. “No, oh god no”

“Rose, don’t touch him” Jack put his arm across to stop her

“You are”

Then Jack held his hands up. He had gloves on

“What happened to him?”

“He said it was in him”

Rose grabbed a pair of gloves and walked over to the Doctor. He opened his eyes. “T-TA-TAR” he tried to say

“Jack the TARDIS”

“Ok. But I am knocking him out” He picked another hypo up from the trolley and injected the Doctor

***

The Doctor opened his eyes and found himself standing in a white room. “Ok” Then a large black mass appeared

“YOU MUST HELP US”

“Riight. You invade my friend, almost kill her, then you decide to invade me and you want help” The Doctor said full of anger

“WE ARE SORRY WE SENSED THAT THE WOMAN WAS A TIME TRAVELLER” 

“Riight, so you just decided to jump in?” 

“PLEASE HELP US, TAKE US BACK TO OUR HOME” 

“How do I know I can trust you hmm?”

“WE WILL NOT HARM ANYONE, WE WILL WITHDRAW AND YOU CAN CONTAIN US” 

****

Jack and Ianto had placed the Doctor in the sick bay of the TARDIS. He was moving around mumbling. Rose never left his side. Then he opened his eyes

“Jack” Rose whispered

“Hello” 

“Hello you”

“I need a syringe” 

“What for?” 

“For the black gooey thing”

“Ok”

Jack walked back to the equipment and picked up a syringe. He passed it to Rose who in turn passed it to the Doctor. He ripped open the packet. Then he took his jacket of and then rolled his shirtsleeve up. “Rose I will need a hand as it’s gonna hurt me”

“What?”

“Look this thing wants to go home, I need to get it out and take it home” 

“What do I have to do?”

“You have to put the needle in my arm and then pull the syringe back. Jack you have to keep me down.”

Jack nodded

“Ok, go for it”

****

The Doctor lay back and Jack placed his hands on his chest. “Don’t let go no matter what happens?”

Rose place the needle in and then pulled back on the syringe. The second that some of the Black Gooey stuff came out. The Doctor started screaming and convulsing. Jack had to put almost his whole body onto the Doctor. Rose had trouble pulling the syringe back. Then the Doctor took a deep breath and then stillness

Rose pulled as hard as she could. Then the syringe was full. She withdrew the needle

Jack stood back and looked at the still lying body of the TimeLord. “Come on”

The silence was eerie. Then a cough came and then he took a deep breath

Rose slapped him

“Ow. What was that for?”

“For scaring me to death” Then she gave him a great big kiss

“Ahem” 

She pulled back. “What you want one?”

“Well if you offering?” 

“Oi, that’s my Fiancé you’re propositioning there” the Doctor said as he sat up.

“Just kidding”

“Right hand me the syringe” 

****

The Doctor took the syringe from Rose and ran to the console room

Ianto was sat at the pilot’s chair

The Doctor ran round pressing buttons and switches

“You ok?”

“Fine, Molto Bene”

Jack and Rose came running in “Where the hell are we going?”

“To the planet Plasmatic” The TARDIS centre column burst into life Jack and Rose grabbed the handrail

Ianto almost fell off the pilot’s chair.

****

They landed with a bump

“Ok, you 3 stay here”

“No chance” 

“Rose, I don’t know if I can really trust these creatures and I don’t want anything to happen to you”

She nodded

“Jack look after them I won’t be long” The Doctor said as he ran out

****

The planet was dark and dank. He shivered. “Should have put my jacket and coat on” He walked forward. “Ok where is it” He walked a little more. Then a big black mass appeared in front of him. “Oh this isn’t good”

***

The Mass moved forward

The Doctor stepped back. Then he heard a noise

It made itself into a humanoid shape. Then it pointed to the syringe in the Doctor’s hand

He handed it to them. “Ok, you have your lost children, now I am leaving” He backed away

The mass towered above him then vanished

“Ok bye”

***

Rose was stood at the top of the ramp

Jack was standing at the doors. “Rose just wait” 

Then THUMP! “Oh sorry Jack” 

Jack stood there rubbing his head

“Ok, all done, let’s go and see Martha and Mickey”

***

Martha had been readmitted to the maternity ward. But she was now in a private room and her little girl was in a cot beside her. Mickey was sitting in the chair. Her Mum and Dad had left about 20 min ago. Then the door opened and in flouted the Doctor

“Hello Mrs Smith-Jones” 

She smiled at him

“Everything sorted now” 

Martha breathed a sigh of relief

“They do apologise for hijacking you,” 

“Ok”

“Right I best go,” 

“Do you have to?”

“Oh I mean go to the TARDIS, I’m going nowhere for a while” Then he turned and left

****

Jack, Ianto and Rose were in the TARDIS waiting

“Ok, time to drop you back at the hub. I expect Gwen will be a bit worried!”

***

Jack and Ianto walked into the hub

“Where in name of god have you been?” Gwen yelled

“Well…” Jack started

****

The Doctor and Rose were sat in the TV room of the TARDIS curled up together on the couch

“That was a frantic day” Rose said gently

“Always is lately”

“You miss her don’t you?”

He looked at Rose and his eyes glazed over. “She was my best friend Rose”

“I know, but you will get through this, I will help you”

He gave a weak smile. “I know, I just need to be around you, and the others for a little while” 

She nodded. “Well how about we plan out wedding?”

He looked at her. “Sure” 

“Ok, in the morning we will have a look for a registry office” 

“What not a church?” 

“Doctor, I want a small and simple wedding as soon as possible”

He bowed his head and kissed her. Then they snuggled up together.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days past in blur. Martha and baby Louise Donna Smith-Jones were released from hospital

Rose and The Doctor had secretly been planning the wedding. They had booked the registry office for the following Saturday afternoon. The Doctor had to use his alias to attain the proper paper work

“So, you are going to have to tell Gwen or Martha about it” the Doctor asked

“Why?” Rose answered as they were strolling along the bay hand in hand

“You can’t pick your dress on your own”

“Oh, right”

“Well I will ask Gwen, Martha has her hands full”

“So we should just tell them do you think, just in case something comes up for TORCHWOOD?” 

Rose nodded. “Ok, we will tell Jack, Gwen and Ianto and then you can take the load of baby things you have bought over to Martha and Mickey and tell them”

The Doctor nodded. “I just thought they might need these” 

“You go all Gaga over babies, what would you be like if it was your own” Rose smiled

The Doctor looked at her. “What do you mean?” 

“Well it won’t always be just me and you one day it may happen” 

He hugged her hard. “That day will be brilliant.” Then they headed towards the little shop.

****

Jack was at his workstation. Gwen was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. Ianto was making coffee. The door to the hub opened

In walked the Doctor and Rose. “Hello” they both said

“Hi” came a chorus back

“Erm, could we have a quick word”

“Sure” Jack said walking over “Everything ok?” 

“Well better than ok I want to ask you to do something important for me” The Doctor grinned

“Anything you know that”

“Erm are you free next Saturday?”

“Yes”

“Erm would you be my best man?” 

Jack stood there dumbfounded

“Well say something” Rose shoved him.

Jack hugged the Doctor “I would be honoured to”

“Brilliant” the Doctor beamed

“So you are getting married next Saturday?”

Rose nodded “Gwen, are you free tomorrow morning?”

Gwen looked at Jack

“I need some help picking a dress”

“Take the day off Gwen” 

.Ianto smiled. “Ooo I love a wedding” 

Jack walked over and hugged him. Then he leant in and whispered. “That will be us soon, I promise” Ianto looked at him and smiled

“Right off to tell Martha and Mickey” 

“Give them our love”

Rose nodded

****

Martha had just put Louise in her Moses’ basket. When the doorbell rang. Mickey went and answered it. “Martha we have visitors” 

She looked up as the Doctor and Rose walked in. “Hi”

“Hello you. I erm brought some odds and ends you may need” the Doctor said handing a stuffed bag over

“You shouldn’t have”

He shrugged

“Mickey, come sit down a min” Rose patted the seat

“Everything ok?”

“Better than ok” Rose said as she took the Doctor’s hand in hers, “The Doctor and I are getting married next Saturday” 

“Finally” Martha smiled

“And I want you to be my maid of honour Martha”

“Me?” 

Rose nodded “Louise can be a bridesmaid if you want” 

Martha nodded “Aw that would be lovely”

“You can tell you Mum, Dad, Leo and Tish too” 

She nodded

“Right, well got a lot to do” 

“See you in a few days”

A FEW DAYS LATER

Rose had chosen her dress, Martha’s and a little one for Louise

The Doctor had chosen a nice suit for himself, Jack, Ianto and Mickey

It was now Thursday night. Rose was lying on their bed reading a book

The Doctor came in. “What you reading?” 

She turned. “Secret Smile”

“Oh, good book, misunderstood though”. The Doctor took his tie off and hung it on the back of the chair. Then he took his jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his converse off. Then he lay back

Rose looked at him. “You look tired” 

“A little, having spent this time here with everyone I have been tinkering with the TARDIS, fixing a few things I have been putting off” 

Rose placed the book down. She ran here hands threw his hair. Then she stroked his eyebrows. Then she removed her hand. “Yuck, I think you have half the muck of the TARDIS in there”

He nodded. He sat up

“How about I run you a nice hot bath?”

He nodded

Rose got up and walked to the bathroom. The Doctor got up and followed her. She placed the small plug in and then turned the taps and felt until it was at the right temperature. The Doctor sat on the small chair

Rose looked over to him. “You want bubbles”

“Depends if it’s a bath for one or two?” he said with a wicked grin

“Oh, in that case bubbles it is”

He handed her the purple bottle. “Just a small drop” 

She did this. Then gave him the bottle back.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to her. He took her in his arms. “I Love you Rose Tyler” 

“Soon to be Smith” she laughed

“Rose, when we get married I will tell you my proper name” 

She gasped

“But you can’t tell anyone” he said

She nodded. She turned the taps off. Then she turned to him. “I will never tell anyone” 

The Doctor took her in his arms again and kissed her deeply

Rose responded to the kiss by exploring his mouth with her tongue

Then they stepped apart. They got undressed and stepped into the bath

The Doctor sat down he opened his legs and Rose sat in between with her back against him. He moved her hair so the nape of her neck showed. He kissed her there and placed his arms through hers and grasped her breasts 

Rose tilted her head to the side and moaned lightly

The Doctor then picked up the sponge and lightly sponged her naked body

Rose then turned to face him. She took the sponge from him. She placed her hands under the water and found him hard and erect. She wrapped her legs around his hips and then lowered herself onto him

He shifted with her and slid his throbbing manhood deep inside her vulvar. They both moved as one. Sloshing the water all over the floor

Rose threw her head back and screamed out his name

The Doctor nuzzled in to her breast and then he shuddered

Rose wrapped her arms around him and the Doctor did the same

They slowed down and Rose felt him explode inside her

The Doctor moaned in ecstasy as he climaxed

Then Rose grasped his hair as she climaxed

They sat there as one for a few moments

“Erm, I think we should have a shower” 

The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her

***

Rose opened her eyes and saw she was still cuddled into the Doctor. He was snoring lightly. She looked at him and she kissed his chin

The Doctor stirred. Then he opened an eye

“Morning” 

“Hi” he said rubbing his eyes. “You’re chirpy today” 

“Well it is the day before our wedding”

He opened both eyes. “Right, breakfast in bed for the lady” 

“Ooo I could get used to this”

The Doctor smiled. He put his dressing gown on and his slippers

“Ooo, all your missing is some stripy Pj’s, a Sycorax and a sword” Rose said laughing

“Oi. Don’t forget the Satsuma,” he said with a smile as he left the room.

***

Half an hour later Rose and the Doctor had enjoyed croissants and coffee 

“So you’re staying with Martha tonight?” 

She nodded. “You are staying in the hub?”

“Yes, I promised didn’t I?” 

Rose gave him the look

“I won’t come back in here until I am carrying you over the threshold” 

She smiled. “Right need to grab some overnight stuff”

“Ok”

They both got up and got ready

****

Martha was up feeding Louise

Mickey came in. “Your Mum will take her for tonight and meet us at the registry office at 12:00 noon”

“It will be weird her not being here”

“She will be fine” 

“So you gonna let me have a sneaky peek at the dresses?”

“Mickey Smith” 

He held his hands up. “Ok bad idea I know. Right I need to pop out and get some milk” 

“Ok I will pack her things for you coming back”

****

Jack was in the hub making up a camp bed in his office for the Doctor. Rose had made him swear he would not let the Doctor anywhere near the TARDIS when he arrived.

****

Gwen, had her bag packed for the night at Martha’s

Rhys had gone to look after his Mum

****

Rose had finished getting ready

The Doctor was in his blue suit

“Still looks funny seeing you in that” Rose said

“I know,” Then he headed off to the console room

“Don’t send us anywhere” 

“I am just going to power her down, let her have a rest” 

****

Rose grabbed her bag and followed him. She reached the console room just after him

“Ok, powering her down, emergency circuits only. Right” 

“Oh Doctor, I think someone is outside waiting for you.” 

“What do you mean?” He walked to the door and there stood Sarah Jane Smith. “Sarah” he said hugging her. “I didn’t think you could make it as we couldn’t get in touch to let you know” 

“Oh Jack has his ways of finding people” 

“Well your lucky, took him over a hundred years to find me”

“Right Rose, I will take you bag and put it in the car, I have orders to take you to the small bistro on the main high street” 

The Doctor nodded. He turned to go back and grab his coat

Rose was coming down with it in her arms. She grinned

“You can read me like a book”

“Ok follow me” 

The three friends walked down the street, stopping off at Sarah Jane’s car. Then they carried on. They were just passing a shop when a woman came out and the Doctor walked straight into her

“I am so sorry”

“It’s ok, but that woman in there is looking for a slap” the woman said

The Doctor stepped back and looked at her

Then an older man stepped out of the shop. “Donna I can’t take you anywhere can I?” 

“Blame her, calling you an old fool”

Then Wilfred noticed the Doctor and Rose “Oh. Donna, you head up to the store and meet your   
Mum” 

“Why?” 

Then she turned and looked at the Doctor. He turned his head away. “Hold on, you were in…. John Smith and Jane wasn’t it?” she said looking at them both

“Donna look you know your Mum now go”

Donna stared at the Doctor

“Donna? You ok Donna?” The Doctor asked worryingly.

Donna shook her head

“Your right gramps best go and find her, see you 2 around” she said and waved and walked away.

The Doctor watched as his best friend walked away. Then he turned to Wilfred

“Sorry Doctor” 

“It’s ok, was bound to happen sometime, just a bit odd what she said. But she is ok though?” 

“Yeah, she is as good as can be, not the same as when she was with you though” Wilfred said

The Doctor nodded

“Well I best be off. I do hope to see you again”

“Maybe you will”

Then Wilfred turned and walked away

****

Rose took him by the hand. “You see she is getting on with her life” 

He nodded. They carried on to the bistro

****

They had sat and reminisced about all their adventures with the Doctor

The Doctor looked at his watch. “You do realise we have been here most of the day, it is almost 22.00pm”

“Well they do say time flies when you’re having fun” Rose said 

“Right hub” Jack announced

“And us girls back to mine” Martha told them

****

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

Rose woke up at 8:00am. She felt the butterflies in her tummy. “I’m getting married today” Then she reached over to a small bag and took out a photo of her Mum, Dad and Tony “I so wish you could be here” Then there was a light tap on the door “Come in”

Martha and Gwen came in. Gwen jumped on the bed. Martha sat down on the edge

“How do you feel?” asked Martha

“Sick” Rose said and jumped up and ran to the toilet

“Wedding nerves” Martha smiled

****

The Doctor was lying on the camp bed. He hadn’t slept much. He was too excited, scared and nervous

Jack came in with a cup of tea for him. “Ok you up and let’s get started” 

****

4 hours later the Doctor was stood in the registry office. He was dressed in chocolate brown Trousers and jacket. A golden creamy coloured shirt, tie, waistcoat, and it had small diamond sequins on them too

Jack, Ianto and Mickey were in dark blue trousers and jacket. Same coloured shirt and waistcoat but they had a chocolate brown tie on

The Doctor was shuffling from foot to foot

“I have never seen him this nervous before” Mickey whispered to Ianto

***

Rose was standing outside waiting to go in. She had golden creamy spaghetti strapped long dress that flowed at the bottom. She had a small chocolate coloured jacket on. Her hair was high up on her head and wisps were hanging down

Martha had a long plain chocolate brown dress on. Gwen had a nice cream summer dress on

***

The doors opened and the Doctor turned to watch Rose walk towards him. She got to him and she leant into him. “Close your mouth” The Doctor did

****

The ceremony went off without a hitch. They were now husband and wife. They had called back to the little bistro and had some food and some drinks. Then they headed back towards the hub

*** 

Sarah said her goodbyes. Then got into her car

Gwen and Ianto walked ahead to the hub. Martha and Mickey hugged them both “Don’t stay away too long.” Mickey told them both. “Yeah, will be organising Louise’s christening soon and I need the god parents there” Martha added

Rose’s face lit up and she hugged Martha

“You sure?” The Doctor asked

“Couldn’t think of 2 better people” Martha answered

“Right you 2 let’s leave the love birds alone” Jack pulled them away. Then he left with a salute to them both. “See you soon” 

The Doctor took Rose by the hand and they walked to the TARDIS, “Do you remember I told you I would tell you my real name?” 

Rose nodded

He leant in and whispered in her ear

Then she felt tears in her eyes

“Now, do as I do” He placed his hands on the TARDIS

So Rose did the same

“Can you feel it?” 

Rose listened. She could hear a faint and beautiful rhythm she had never heard before “What is that?”

“That is the sound of the TARDIS”

“It is beautiful”

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened. “Shall we Mrs Smith?” 

“Mr Smith lets” 

EIGHT MONTHS LATER 

Rose woke up to find the Doctor’s side of the bed empty. She got up and ran to the toilet .She threw up 

The Doctor came in

“You said it wouldn’t last too long?”

“I know, I’m sorry”

Rose eased herself up then came back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and ran her hands over her bulging tummy

“I told you every pregnancy is different”

“I think it is time to go back to see the family. Ow” 

“Oh they kicking?”

“Yes, there’s not much room in there for them”

“Ok we will go and see everyone” 

“Good, I don’t want to give birth in the TARDIS”

****

Jack was sitting at the desk in his office. Ianto, Gwen, Mickey and Martha were at their workstations. Jack was gazing at the wedding photo on his desk. It seemed so long ago since that day. Then his mobile rang

“Hello?”

“Hi Jack”

“Wow, that is creepy.”

“What is?” 

“I was just thinking about you 2 and then bam you ring me” 

“Ok, erm is it ok to park in the hub?”

“Always” 

“Ok, see you in a few minutes” the Doctor said and then the line went dead

Jack flipped his phone shut. Then got out of his seat and walked to the door of his office “Guys we have 2 visitors arriving very soon” he said with a huge grin

****

The Doctor hung the phone up “Rose sit down” He threw the handbrake off. Then he felt the TARDIS land. He looked over at Rose

“We’re ok” 

“Right lets go and tell everyone the good news” 

****

They were all standing at the entrance to the hub when they heard the sound of the TARDIS engines. She dematerialised in front of them. Then a few moments later the door opened and the Doctor stepped out

“Hi” 

“Where’s the missus?” asked Mickey 

“She needs a bit longer”

Then Rose stepped out

“Blimey you are huge” Jack gawped at her

Nice to see you too Jack”

“Blimey you two have been busy” Martha smiled

“Actually turns out we were ahem busy before the wedding” Rose blushed

“Aw right, I thought it was just wedding nerves”

“So your about 8 months”/

Rose nodded “Ow” she said putting her hand to her tummy

“Whoa you ok?” Jack stepped forward

“Fine, they just like to kick me in awkward places”

“The ribs mostly” Martha added

“Hang on did you say they?” Mickey looked at her

She nodded

“Twins?” Jack gawped again

“Yup” 

“You dirty dog” Jack nudged the Doctor

Then Rose felt something trickle down her legs. Then she felt an almighty pain. “OW” she screamed

“Kicking again?” The Doctor asked

“NO!” she shouted

He spun round and saw the look on her face

“It’s too early” Rose looked panicked

“Rose, it is common in multiple births not to carry full term” Martha tried to reassure her. “We need to get you to a hospital” 

“We can’t” Rose looked at Martha

“What for?” Mickey asked looking puzzled

“Not exactly carrying two human children am I?”

The Doctor now by her side and Rose was clinging onto him

“Right” 

“I can do it” Martha told her.

“You sure?” 

“Yes I took the basic training. Right back in the TARDIS” 

The Doctor, Rose and Martha had been in the sick bay for 8 hours now

The rest of them were sat in the living room. The doors flew open and in ran the Doctor “A boy and a girl. They are all doing fine and Mum is too”

 

*********************

The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around the TARDIS. He stood up and patted the TARDIS for giving him a wonderful if sometimes painful dream. He knew it was a life he could never life. The TARDIS knew it as well. What with what he had done on Mars. Then seeing Ood Sigma he knew his song was ending. He knew he had run for too long. Had too much fun. Broke the rules he had lived by. He knew he had to face the music now. He knew he had to face his death. And it broke his hearts

With his hearts heavy and the thoughts of Rose, Jack, Martha, Mickey and Sarah Jane in his mind he flicked the handbrake off and headed for the Oodsphere

We all know what happened next

The end of time…

**THE END**


End file.
